1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved decorative lamp strip, and more particular to a decorative lamp strip which is easy to produce and use, and has decreased cost.
2. Description of Related Art
FIGS. 7 and 8 show a conventional decorative lamp strip. The decorative lamp strip has a certain flexibility and can be wound around trees etc. to form a special configuration. The conventional decorative lamp strip comprises a light bar (80) and a covering (90) to sheath the light bar (80) for electrical insulation and water resistance.
The light bar (80) is made of a transparent flexible material and comprises a plurality of bulb-holders (81) defined therein. Bulbs (82) each having two a first conductor (820) and a second conductor (822) are respectively mounted in the bulb-holders (81) and arranged along the light bar (80). Each two adjacent bulb-holders (81) have a socket (83) defined therebetween. The sockets (83) each receive one of a plurality of metal pins (85). Two channels (84) are defined in diametrically opposite surfaces of the light bar (80) and in communication with the bulb-holders (81) and the sockets (83).
The first and second conductors (820,822) are each formed as an inverted `U` with a left leg, a central portion and a right leg. The right leg of each first conductor (820) and the left leg of the corresponding second conductor (822) are received in a respective bulb-holder (81). The left leg of the first conductor (820) is received in a respective preceding socket (83) and the right leg of the second conductor (822) is received in a following socket (83) whereby the sockets (83) each receive corresponding legs of first and second conductors (820,822) which are then electrically connected and secured in position with a respective one of the metal pins (85). In this way, all the bulbs (82) are electrically connected to construct a circuit. The central portions of the first and second conductors (820,822) are received in a same one of the channels (84).
However, because the light bar (80) has a certain flexibility, when it is bent, the metal pins (85) may be loosened and the reliability of the electrical connection between the first and second conductors (820,822) and the metal pins (85) is decreased. As the quantities of metal pins (85) and bulbs (80) must be the same, when there is a large number of bulbs (82) provided in the light bar (80), the number of the metal pins (85) is also large. Thereby, the product cost of the decorative lamp strip will be high. Moreover, these metal pins (85) will increase the weight of the decorative lamp strip and therefore increase inconvenience in use, as well possibly bringing harm to the trees or other objects decorated therewith.
Therefore, the invention tends to provide an improved decorative lamp strip to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.